On Giving Up
by ohmmeter
Summary: AU Athrun and Cagalli spies on Kira and Lacus on their first date. AxC
1. One

**On Giving Up  
**_A fanfiction written by omi_

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"So you're giving Lacus up."

It was a statement he didn't need to reply to.

A pair of green eyes followed the couple walking side by side along the lane, the afternoon sun almost painting it orange yellow. Each step bringing them farther away from where he stand.

Another pair of eyes, studying him as he watch her twin with his new girlfriend.

"You know you spoil Kira too much" he let out a small chuckle but did nothing to deny her accusation. His female companion looked through the binoculars hanging around her neck; for easier spying, she reasoned when he asked earlier.

It was autumn, a few weeks before his birthday. Lacus was wearing a coat over her pink dress to protect herself from the cold weather. Kira was wearing a jacket, similar to the one he was wearing. They bought it when they watched their first live soccer match together with Cagalli. They were so excited then that Cagalli threatened to tie leashes around their necks to keep them still. And right now seeing that goofy grin once more on Kira's face reassured him that he made the right decision.

Athrun took one last glance and sighed. He'd seen enough. He tugged the end of Cagalli's sleeves to tell her they should go.

---

"How are you feeling?" She asked once she caught up, looking straight into his eyes.

"Better than I thought actually. Just a bruised ego, nothing major." He replied. Her expression told him she didn't fully believe him.

He reached out to erase the crease along her forehead and grinned. She wrestled his arm away when he tried to do it again but was satisfied when she heard him laugh.

"See I told you the bunny band would work." She told him after their long duel of arms ended.

He almost forgot about the pair of rabbit ears sticking out from his head. Cagalli insisted he wore them before they left. He was on his way to visit the twins when he saw Kira leaving towards what seems to be the direction of Lacus' house. Athrun was too far to wish him luck.

He was greeted by a full-battle-geared Cagalli by the time he reached their front door. After a heated discussion to dress down before going out, he managed to convince the fiery girl to dress normal (as to not arouse suspision) before asking her to come with him to follow his bestfriend.

"Are these really necessary.?" He grumbled

"No, but it helps cheer you up, well, at least it does for me." she grins. "Why? Isn't it working?"

He grudgingly removed the band from his head. "Well, it helps crush whatever pride I have left."

It took a second before she realized he stopped walking. Before she could turn around to scold him for being childish, a pair of arms, his, encircled around her small waist pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. She stiffened at first, surprised at the sudden gesture, before finally relaxing into his embrace.

"I have everything I need to cheer me up right here" His gloved hand still holding onto the fluffy bunny band.

'If there comes a time I had to give you up, if it's you I have to give up... I don't think I could.'

He wasn't ready to say it.

And he knew she wasn't ready to hear it.

He felt her smile.

* * *

A/N: Damn fanfic wouldn't let me sleep until I finish it. Haha and I haven't really written anything for more than a year XD


	2. Two

**On Giving Up**_  
A fanfiction written by omi_

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Ever since they were little, Cagalli believed Kira, her cry-baby twin brother, would always be by her side. He was very clumsy, especially back then.

One time the little girl tried climbing the old acacia tree at their back yard. She remembered being intimidated by its towering branches over her small one, but did nothing to stop her adventurous streak. She was an explorer after all, in an expedition to search for untouched land.

The roughened bark on the trunk made it easier for her small hands and feet to find leverage. Soon she was five feet off the ground, and could still go higher. Kira's worried "Cagalli!" momentarily interrupted her make-believe, making her turn around almost loosing her footing. She managed to reach a sturdy branch with scratches on her arms and knees before turning to her twin who's already halfway there.

The young boy heard rustle of leaves as he secured himself on the branch beside his twin sister. "Look Kira, I found treasure," she held out the glass marbles close enough for him to inspect, while being very pleased with herself. The expedition was a success. "As discoverer of this wonderful piece of land with its wonderful piece of treasure, I, as self-proclaimed queen of this newfound land, I shall call it.. uhh.. shall call it.." she grimaced while trying to remember the new words their teacher taught them earlier. No, she can't call it marble, it was too distasteful, too obvious.

"Orb." her brother quipped. Her eyes grew large as saucers. "That's a wonderful name Admiral!"

"Hey, how come I'm only admiral while you're _queen_?"

"It's only natural 'cause I was here first!"

"No fair! Well at least let me hold onto the treasure"

"Fine!"

He held the jewel with his two hands admiring the way it reflected the setting sun. Just then a strong gust of wind threw him off balance. He had to pull back one hand to grasp the branch he was sitting on to steady himself, forgetting for a minute about the treasure. When he did remember, it was already slowly falling to the ground. His admiral instincts kicked in and tried reaching for the treasure trying to save it. Being heroic when you're four and a half, trying to save a falling marble, not to mention on a high, high branch up a tree could end up pretty disastrous, that's why they come in pairs. A pair of arms encircled the young boy's torso stopping his sudden descent to the ground. When she pulled back he was already sobbing. She followed soon after.

They both got scolded afterwards for being able to climb up the tree but unable to go down all the while soiling their clothes.

They were five or six when Athrun became friends with Kira. The young boy wanted to portray a more macho persona in front of his new friend, so he cried less, which did not necessarily meant he was less clumsy. Since Athrun hangs out with Kira and Kira and Cagalli were inseparable most of the time, the previous pair now became three. They got in trouble thrice as much, but it was thrice more fun.

When you're six, the term gender used by adults to draw a line between what you can and can't do, was still fuzzy. So, Cagalli, being Cagalli and growing up with two boys who didn't know any better, never learned how to be a proper 'lady'. Not that she didn't have any opportunities, in fact, her parents continued forcing her to attend etiquette lessons—rather, she chose not to. She knew, and feared that if she became a lady, she could no longer be in that fuzzy line with Kira and Athrun.

Yet, they couldn't stay six forever. And that fuzzy line will eventually get more defined.

She saw how besotted her boys were the moment Lacus Clyne entered their class to introduce herself. She painfully watched how Kira and Athrun's friendship were tested. How happy, yet guilty Kira felt over Athrun's withdrawal.

It was devastating, Cagalli lost Kira to a lady she refused to become.

She looked to her left and missed its usual warmth. A gloved hand clutched hers tighter.

"Here, you can have this back," A pair of longer arms wrestled hers to successfully place the bunny band atop her head. "I no longer need it."

She looked up to meet his eyes and believed. Those were not the eyes of a man hurt because of unrequited love. It made her very happy. She turned to kiss him on the cheek.

Athrun always spoiled the twins, Cagalli especially. So she hated how broken he looked while watching Kira with Lacus. No, it was enough.

---

She was at first reluctant to ask for _her_ advice, but who else could she turn to? A few more minutes passed, but she was still mustering enough courage to ring the bell. Her fingers seem to freeze whenever it reached a millimeter from that shiny red button. Good thing her self-psyching ended when the wooden door swung open, revealing a surprised Lacus.

"Oh, hello Cagalli," the pink lady greeted. "I heard noises and thought it was Kira again, pacing by the doorstep." She giggled; very much amused at the way the two are so much alike.

"Come on in, it's cold outside." Her coat was hung by the rack. Cagalli was led to the cozy living room and took a seat at the couch. The room wasn't very big. While the blonde teen thought their living room was clean, Lacus's was warm, and every corner smells nice. She slowly ran her palm at the soft and furry couch. It was definitely perfect for cuddling during the winter cold _'Friday'_ nights. That explained why Kira missed movie night last week, and the week before that, and the week before that.

"Did you want something?" the pink lady asked after she brought a pair of hot chocolate and biscuits from the kitchen. This was the first time Cagalli saw Lacus this close. She noticed how kept her silky hair was, with just a pin holding it up, whereas she didn't even bother brushing hers after taking a bath this morning—she prides it for being the wash-and-wear type of do. Her smooth pale complexion glows in the morning sun, complimenting her burning red cheeks. The way she walks with the gentle sway of her hips, the way she talks, gentle and polite, and the way she sits, with poise and grace makes the girl, or anyone, in front of her uneasy.

No wonder both Kira and Athrun, along with the rest of the boys in class were smitten with her.

Lacus was the perfect teacher. She faced his twin's girlfriend with renewed determination. "Yes, in fact I do."

She knew it's naive and selfish, but if she needs to become a lady to keep Athrun by her side, she'd do it for him. She's not willing to give him up as well. She couldn't.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

A/N: *Celebrates!* :D My first multi-chaptered fanfiction!!. :D A third chapter would complete this series, so expect another one (but not anytime soon ^^).


End file.
